Hallucinatory Demon
Hallucinatory Demons, or simply''' Demon Mobsters', are an enemy sub-faction that appear in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. They are Mobsters seen as demonic apparitions as a result of The Son's extreme overdose on the Pills. Hallucinatory Demons are encountered in the final level of the game, Apocalypse. Hallucinatory Demons are currently absent from the default Level Editor. The only known way to include these enemies in levels is to mod them in.Adding Demon Mobsters and Prisoners as Enemies, by Yossarian the Assyrian: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=634183305 Enemy Types Demon Mobster: The most basic type of Hallucinatory Demon that generally function the same as ordinary mobsters. Demon Mobsters only use Kalashnikovs, Uzis and Shotguns (only if you knock a Demon Mobster over and let them pick up the Shotgun you start the level off with). They will transform back into regular mobsters when killed. Only five Demon Mobsters ever appear in the game. Dog: These demonic canines function exactly the same as every other dog in the game. They will transform back into regular dogs upon being killed. Only three Demon Dogs ever appear in the game. Thug: Warped and large beings that can only be killed with gunfire. They function exactly the same as every other Thug-type enemy. However, upon being shot at, their brains will splatter out through the back of their heads and explode into a large mess of blood and guts rather than simply dying. They also appear to sprint much faster upon spotting the player. Only three Demon Thugs ever appear in the game. Appearance Demon Mobsters take on the general appearance of a Russian Mobster, except their heads are fully engulfed in blood-red flames and their bright cyan shirts appear to have also turned red. Knocking a Demon Mobster over will cause the flames and red shirt to disappear and they will turn back into regular mobsters, albeit with red eyes. Dogs appear to have three heads attached to the same canine body, with blood-red eyes. Demon Thugs take on the strangest appearance out of all of the three enemy types. They still appear to wear black clothing, but their heads have heavily expanded to an inhuman level, lacking any human features on their faces. They have large open mouths and bloodshot eyes with white pupils. They leave behind a trail of a dark, cloudy aura whilst patrolling the area. Trivia * Hallucinatory Demons are one of the two enemy factions that have the smallest variety of weapons in the series, only being able to wield three different weapons. This trait is shared with Guards. * Hallucinatory Demons are the least common enemies in the Hotline Miami series. ** Only a total of '11 '''enemies part of the Hallucinatory Demon faction appear in ''Hotline Miami 2. * Along with The Fans, they are the final enemies fought in the series. * It is plausible due to the gore attack from the shotgun against the Thug enemies, that the Shotgun was using Frag-12 rounds, a sort of "explosive" round used in shotguns, however it is more likely this effect is caused by the hallucinations conflating the bursting of blood/gore with full-on explosive eruptions. This trait is seen in the deaths of the Zebra as well as the Swans. * The three-headed design of the Demon Dogs resembles that of Cerberus, a monster from ancient Greek mythology who guards the gates of the underworld to stop the dead escaping. * The use of "possessed soldiers" with rifles, shotguns, and heavy use of red colors is a reference to Zombiemen and Sergeants of the Original Doom games. * Sprites and coding exist for an unused variant of the Hallucinatory Demons with a Golf Club . Due to the club appearing later in Apocalypse, it is impossible to see them without modding. Gallery Demonmobster.jpg|A Demon Mobster. Redeyedmobster.jpg|A Demon Mobster after being knocked down (note the red eyes). Sondemonstomp.jpg|The Son stomp-executes a Demon Mobster. Demondog.jpg|A Demon Dog with three heads. Demonthug.jpg|A Demon Thug. Demonthugdeath1.jpg|A Demon Thug after being shot, moments before exploding. Demonthugdeath2.jpg|The gory mess left behind after a Demon Thug explodes. Shotgundemon.png|A Demon Mobster with a shotgun (note the lack of red eyes and altered weapon appearance). Golfclubdemon.png|A Demon Mobster with a golf club (only accessible through hex editing). References Category:Enemy Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies